What handcuffs can do
by x Pinky xXx Swear x
Summary: [Kouzumi] They were constantly bickering, they were constantly attacking, so now they’re constantly together. “Hey I heard if you handcuff two people together they’d learn to comprehend each other!” “That’s…that’s the best idea you ever had.”
1. How it all started

**What handcuffs can do**

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**__** own Digimon, Kouji and Izumi would have been togehter in the end**_

_**Summary[KouzumiThey were constantly bickering, they were constantly attacking, so now they're constantly together. "Hey I heard if you handcuff two people together they'd learn to comprehend each other!" "That's…that's the best idea you ever had."**_

_**-♥-**_

"Get you ass out of my face!" "Get your face out of my ass!" Izumi, blonde-haired with aquamarine eyes and Kouji, black-haired with dark blue eyes were at it again; his eye was twitching while an angry vein appeared on Izumi's forehead. It wasn't an abnormal sight; in fact it was a very typical scenario. "Hey guys, let's cool it!" Takuya, slightly flushed and trying his best to get out of the current position he, as well as the rest of the gang were put in.

Flashback

_They had been on a family trip. Their parents wanting to let them all share some friendly quality time together while they themselves were off, relaxing in the comfort of their own warm houses. Those hypocrites. They had been walking along the mountain side; it had been snowing now for days. "Izumi you are going to slow." Kouji barked surprising the said girl. "Oh sorry Mr. High and Mighty, but not everyone can walk in a perfect speed such as you. "She scoffed, stomping on Kouji's foot. He winced in pain but other than that, nothing. "Uh, Izumi-nee-chan, I don't think that's nice." Little Tomoki whispered as to not enrage the girl further. Izumi just smiled, looking at poor Tomoki, _

"_Oh, yes how rude of me I know what to do!" at this Tomoki beamed looking to see if she was going to do what he thought she would do, apologize. "Kouji-__kun__." She said, slyly adding emphasis on 'kun'. It was then she grabbed his hand and bent it backwards. "SAY UNCLE! SAY IT MINAMOTO!" she shrieked rowdily, Izumi held it there while Kouji was yelling in pain though trying not to give in. Suddenly everything stopped and Izumi let Kouji go. A loud rumbling sound was heard, instantly, their heads turned to the mountain. There it was, what they expected, avalanche. Soon snow engulfed them, and they all blacked out. _

_Somehow though, they weren't in the snowy region anymore; they weren't twenty feet under snow; and most of all, they weren't dead. They were in what seemed a tropical island, what surprised Izumi more was when she tried moving her foot a small 'oof' was heard. "Orimoto you kicked me!" shouted the annoyed voice of Kouji. Izumi looked around, everyone was jumbled up in a mess, Kouichi's foot centimeters away from her face, Kouji's face now seemingly attached to her own foot. Takuya's face leaning on her stomach, Tomoki invisible except for his occasional shriek for air, and Junpei's massive body covering the little boy. _

_They tried to wiggle out, only to get into more complex jumbles, and that's where they were now, mixed up in limbs. _

End Flashback

Minutes passed and soon hours and all they managed to do was get Tomoki and Kouichi out of the mess. They both were trying their hardest to pull Izumi out, she was sandwiched between Takuya, Junpei, and Kouji. Junpei thrashed about, Takuya's foot got too close to his face and the odor was just too much. Takuya went flying off landing on poor Tomoki, earning a smack from Izumi. Izumi pushed herself off Kouji, standing up to help Junpei and completely ignoring the brooding boy. "The _least _you could do is help me up as well." He snapped, Izumi ignored it muttering something underneath her breath not to be heard by the others. Kouji knew he wasn't going to be helped up anytime soon and casually stood, eying the rest carefully. "So is everyone alright?" Takuya asked rubbing his back. "Well, I wouldn't say alright," Izumi muttered gently massaging her neck, "but manageable." The rest nodded, signaling they were okay. all of a sudden everyone froze, there was a great glow flashing in front of them.

"Um, you all see that right." Tomoki asked, his eyes widening. They all nodded, and tried touching it. _**"Don't you **__**dare**__** touch me!"**_ said something inside the blinding light. Everyone's jaw dropped. _**"No way to treat someone who just saved you life."**_ A girl, no older than fourteen, stepped out coughing uncontrollably, "Eh, -cough- light smoke -cough- sorry." The girl coughed out, slapping imaginary dust away from her face. The rest sweat dropped, staring at the girl abnormally. She was tan-skinned, wore a white short-sleeved shirt and black shorts. She had brown hair tied in a long braid with dark brown-ash eyes that were now looking from Kouji and Izumi. "Yo," she greeted grinning madly, "The name's Kara, and, unfortunately, I've been watching you two for quite some time." She added, eying Kouji and Izumi again before turning her gaze to the rest. "You all see the mess they are constantly getting at don't you?" she asked referring to the two. The others nodded dumbly, which in turn received deadly glares from the accused two. "Glad you all understand!" she chirped, putting her hand in her pockets.

"So," Kara said mischievously, getting something out from her pocket, "would you please grab them." Takuya, Junpei, Kouichi, and Tomoki stared dumbfounded, but obeyed either way. Junpei grabbed Kouji in what seemed like a bear hug while Kouichi helped keep his feet from thrashing around; Takuya grabbed Izumi's hands and held in behind her back while Tomoki latched himself onto her knees preventing her from kicking Takuya off. Kara walked in-between the two masses grabbing Kouji's hand and attaching something to his wrist, she then moved towards Izumi and repeated her previous actions. "You may now release them." She smiled, watching them cautiously remove themselves from Kouji and Izumi.

The two stared at the new items adorned on their wrist, handcuffs. Kouji whipped his arm around trying to get the handcuffs off only to have Izumi swung back and forth. "Oh, yeah, forgot!" Kara chimed in sticking out her tongue, "it's a, somewhat, magical handcuff, unbreakable unless the person who put it on, me, calls it off." Kouji glared hard but the girl merely shrugged it off, unfazed. "The only other time it gets off is, well, when nature calls!" she grinned, "then it just snaps back together." She added, clapping her arms together for emphasis. "Well I got to go!" Izumi yelled. "No you don't." Kara retorted, Izumi twitched, "how would you know." She protested, crossing her arms across her chest, bringing Kouji arm uncomfortably close to her chest as well. Izumi, with her un-cuffed hand, slapped him with all her might. 'Eh, they really need help' the girl thought, sighing. Ignoring Izumi's previous question she turned around, a large white light appeared again. "OH, before I go, you'll be getting back to wherever you were before you got her three minutes after I leave," the group of kids were imagining being trapped under snow, slowly reaching their death. The girl knowing what they were thinking about cleared her throat for attention "Don't worry, you won't be under the snow, you'll be above it, and I shall be checking up on you in about thirty days, so you mustn't worry about that. Depending on your, um, status, I release you then or wait another month." At this part Kouji zoned out, 'a whole month with _her_' he thought. After moments of the atypical girl's rambling a cane came out of the light, yanking the poor girl in by the neck. 'A whole month of my life is placed on a dimwit' Kouji thought, eye twitching uncontrollably.

--

It was later that afternoon; they had already made it back hours ago. They were inside the rather large cottage their parents had bought for them deciding how to make the rooms. "Well, it's obvious Kouji and Izumi should be together in one room." Tomoki considered, innocently sucking on his thumb, a habit he had when he meant no harm, at this small comment Kouji glared, Izumi blushed, Takuya and Kouichi laughed, and Junpei cried. "There are three rooms, Kouji and Izumi will be in one, but how will the other two be?" Kouichi piped in, tapping his chin. "I'll take Tomoki, I love little kids." Takuya said pinching Tomoki's cheek in a way that a grandma would do. "I guess that's fine." Kouichi muttered tentatively, eying Junpei nervously. "Well that's that!" Takuya said loudly, giving everyone a thumbs-up, "if anyone needs me I'll be in my room!" Junpei looked at Takuya astonished, "How do you know which is your room?" Takuya froze eyes widening, "Yeah, how do I know?" Takuya asked himself, before snapping his fingers, "I'll get the first one I come too!" he said before proceeding down the hall once more. Soon after Takuya and Tomoki disappeared Kouji spoke up, "I'll get the last one." Izumi muttered something, before glaring at Kouji, "What if I want the middle one?" Kouji acted as if he did not hear her, "did you hear what I said?!" Kouji rubbed her temple, "I heard you, but who cares." Izumi lashed out, at least she would have if Junpei and Kouichi didn't stop her.

--

Izumi and Kouji were in the room assigned to them, the last one, Kouji held a triumphant smirk when Kouichi said that they could have that one. Izumi was trying her hardest to stay away from Kouji but it really didn't help, they were attached. Not emotionally no, the loathed each other, they were attached by the handcuffs, those stupid handcuffs. She felt sleepy, though she really didn't want to sleep, yes, she was childish at this. She was starting to feel more and more heavy-eyed. Kouji watched her, he knew she was going to fall asleep sooner or later; he just wanted to make sure she would not sleep on him. 'That would be disgusting' Kouji thought rubbing his temple, trying to diminish the thought of waking up to her smiling face. 'Putrid! Putrid! Putrid!' He chanted in his head, once again trying to weaken the thought. He watched, he too was starting to feel drowsy, who wouldn't after the hike to this place. He saw Izumi drop off, and waited until finally, sleep overcame him as well. It was a blissful, yet dreamless sleep, his ideal kind of sleep.

-♥-

**Well, that's the first chapter, don't know is it any good? Leave a comment, flame, anything please!**

**Well thanks for reading anyways!**


	2. Bathroom problems and answers

**What handcuffs can do**

_**Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own neither the anime Digimon nor its characters, if I did Kouji would face his match in Izumi. I'm insane I understand.**_

_**A/N: I don't remember saying the ages of the gang, well Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, and Takuya are fourteen, Junpei's fifteen, and Tomoki's thirteen. I know that people don't like fanfics with and OC being paired up with an actual character, that is why I swear I am not going to pair up my OC Kara with anyone, if I do pair her with someone it would be with another OC …yes another OC. Gosh darn OCs… **_

_**-♥-**_

Something slapped her hard on the face, and though it hurt much more than anything, she really didn't want to wake up. Something kicked her hard on the shin, and that was when she woke up, nobody ever tried beating her out of bead and boy was she pissed right now. "What'd' you want!" Izumi slurred, trying to sound threatening, though it did not help; she couldn't yell in the morning. What she saw would have scarred her for life if it had not been so adorable at the moment. Kouji, sleep-fighting, a little drool trail falling down his chin. At this, she couldn't help it, she laughed. She didn't laugh to hard in case she'd wake him, but laughed. Kouji stopped his sleep-match with an invisible person and grabbed his pillow, "Ha-ha! I am the victor take that Takuya!" he tried eating the pillow, leaving a small rip where he bit. "Marshmallow prize is stale." He muttered in his sleep. Izumi's eyes widened, after a few moments of trying to understand what Kouji. THE Kouji Minamoto, just said, needless to say, as soon as she got it, she went into a crazed frenzy of hysterical laughter.

Kouji's eyes snapped open, only to see Izumi, red in the face, and clutching her stomach. "What do you want woman?" he snapped harshly, how could anyone find anything amusing in the morning. "Y-you should have s-seen your-YOURSELF!" Izumi howled, laughter increasing ten-fold. Kouji blushed, 'she couldn't have seen me could she?' he eyed the door, hoping no one would burst, unfortunately for him, someone, or some people, exploded in, asking what had happened.

Izumi couldn't talk, she just pointed at Kouji and laughed her heart out, it was a somewhat scary sight. "Um, so what happened?" Junpei asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, as soon as he heard Izumi he ran as fast as his flabby legs could carry him. Kouichi and Takuya just watched, looking from the hysterical Izumi to the blushing-wreck Kouji. Tomoki, feeling slightly brave, tried urging Izumi to calm down so she could tell them what happened.

After Izumi had calmed down, just enough to whisper what had happened to Tomoki, they both burst into uproarious hilarity. Yelling out what Kouji had done. Kouji, feeling all the awkward stares travel to him, sulked. Laughter soon ensued, as once again Izumi shouted out 'Kouji's a pillow eating idiot!'

--

Kouji seemed to have recovered from the morning's problematic awakening; Izumi on the other hand was occasionally bursting into fits of giggles. "So what do you all want?" Kouichi asked, grinning widely, he was referring to breakfast. Clad in a somewhat girly blue apron and his skull pajama pants he waved a spatula around, waiting for orders. "Ah, I'll help too!" Izumi offered, raising her arm and having Kouji's dangle next to hers'. Kouichi wrote a note with all the orders, he really went all out, acting like an owner of a restaurant, and it read: Pancakes, eggs, French toast, muffins, croissants, and cheesecake. How they were supposed to make a croissant, they did not know, a cheesecake, Izumi knew how to make that; in fact, she's the one who ordered it. As Kouichi got started on the eggs Izumi began making the batter for the pancakes.

Five minutes passed without problem, she was flipping pancakes now, every now and then asking, or forcing Kouji to hold it for her. She stared as she carefully dropped a chocolate chip in the middle of each pancake, and let it melt with the heat the pancakes radiated. As Izumi started with a new batch Kouji looked intently as his hand trailed closer and closer to the pan. Was it just him or did Izumi really want him to get burned by the flame? He looked up to her, seeing her fixedly flipping the pancake, trying to make them all perfect.

'She must like baking.' He thought, unconsciously rubbing his chin, "Kouji, hold this, will ya?" Though it sounded like a request it was an order. He unwillingly held it seeing Izumi make a small hole in the batter where she added a sprinkle of whatever it was. He didn't care about cooking; he was a man…yeah. He knew that thought was lame but whatever; he just didn't want to do anything right now.

Everyone had a fun time during breakfast, and everyone had a blast watching Izumi trying to eat with her left hand. "Humph" Izumi pouted, staring to eat like a little kid learning how to use the food utensils. Takuya sighed, grinning from ear to ear, 'someone's got to take some pity on her.' He thought, rolling his eyes. He pushed his chair back a little and grabbed some of his own food, intent on trying to feed Izumi. Just as he stood up with the pancake on his fork he froze, jaw dropped and eyes wide as the plates they were eating from. "What the heck?" Izumi muttered through some food particles. It was somewhat fast, and she barely caught it, just as she saw Takuya standing something was stuffed it to her mouth, not that hard as to not fracture her teeth but not all that delicately either.

Apparently Kouji had taken pity on her, or he had gotten really annoyed in her pathetic attempts at eating, and had fed her. With his own fork, the one that had been it his mouth. Izumi paled, "KYAAAA! Uh, Kouji germs. Nasty, icky Kouji germs." Izumi spat childishly, sticking her tongue out. Junpei looked like he was weeping and Tomoki was awkwardly staring. Kouichi was smiling and Takuya still did not unfreeze from his previous position. That was how the rest of breakfast time went, he was constantly feeding her despite her continuous protests.

--

Izumi glared at Kouji, right now what the heck were they supposed to do about this problem. Kouji was currently trying to cover his oncoming blush with Izumi was red in the face from pure malice. She. Wanted. A. Bath. Was that so much to ask for? But oh no, she had to be stuck with a boy right now. "That idiot girl comes in out of nowhere, puts handcuffs on us and doesn't even give us instruction on what to do it someone wants to bathe." She sighed exasperatedly. It was an instantaneous instinct, she slammed her hand on the handcuffs and seemingly out of nowhere a white light appeared.

"I already told you, trying to break these cuffs won't help in any way." The oh-so-familiar voice of an oh-so-hated girl piped in. Kouji was about ready to pounce on the girl, but was immediately disappointed when only a paper airplane flew out. "What this." Kouji asked blandly, trying to hide his displeasure. " For safety reasons I wrote instructions in here and if you don't mind, I'll be going now. In a matter of moments the light disappeared.

--

All sorts of computerized beeps were heard throughout the metal room. Kara, her hair now loose, was eying a specific pair through the eyes of the light she appeared from. "Yusuke, I think something is happening here." Kara giggled turning to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Despite the clothes the said he was a loud person; orange shirt with a skull in the middle, and torn jeans; he looked at Kara distantly. "I'm not into your kind matchmaking." He muttered walking over to the computer screen. Kouji was standing in the middle of the bathroom trying to find out how to work the bathing option on the handcuffs. Izumi was shaking her arm around quite violently; it was amazing Kouji could stand that at the moment.

"Aw c'mon, I'm not trying to ruin their lives." The girl retorted, smiling blissfully, "Leader told us to do this." Yusuke scoffed, going back to the screen, "yeah, yeah, your most brilliant plan ever. It's a first." He snapped, absently adding the last part. "I like Shin's complements better." Kara sulked, pouting.

--

"What the freak does this mean?" Kouji snarled, looking up at the ceiling, they have been trying to decipher what that letter meant but it did not make sense in any way, it just had so many grammatical mistakes and pointless ramblings. I was annoying him to hell.

_Izumi and Kouji,_

_o my goSh i like pickles hAve You seen eleMental gelAde? i have aNd it was so gOod…he heh, mOo is a fuNny word don't yOu think? _

_yur favvie persn, kara_

Kouji thought for a moment, then it hit him, there were only a few capital letters, maybe they wrote something? He shook his head, no idiot like her could think of something like that. Despite the fact that he thought she could not think of that he tried. 'Saymanoono.' He thought adding it together. 'Say Manoono.' He corrected, eying the letter again, "Manoono? What's a mannono?" Kouji asked aloud. A sliver smoke emitted from the handcuffs, "You have ten minutes or less to take a bath." It whispered, Izumi felt like she could have fainted right then and there. But she hurried kicking Kouji out and getting ready for a bath. "You are to stay outside the door at all times." It whispered again, floating around the door. 'I get away from her and now I'm stuck with this.' Kouji grumbled in his thoughts, mentally choking himself.

It had been five minutes already, Izumi had only five more minutes left. Kouji was playing 'watch-the-lint-ball' with himself, yes, he was that bored. In a few moments Izumi stepped out stretching her back enjoying her freedom, but her joy was short lived when the sliver smoke entwined within Kouji's and Izumi's wrist forcing them together again. Izumi mumbled something along the line of 'Idiot some thingy not letting have my much deserved fun.'

Oh well, it was his turn now, as he mumbled the little idiotic phrase and watched the smoke rise once again he got ready to go in to the bathroom. "10 minutes." It whispered, and in went Kouji ready for his much deserved freedom and bath.

-♥-

**So? How'd you like it? Review, comment flame whatever you'd like I'm happy you all read my story. I'm sorry if the chapter seems rushed, I had to write it while it was still fresh in my memory or else I'd forget. So here from me to you.**


End file.
